This invention is in the field of protectors for eyes against intense optical radiation. More particularly, it is concerned with protecting eyes against laser radiation. There are many known ways of and schemes for protecting the eyes against intense optical radiation: perhaps the best known example is sun glasses. Another well-known example is welder's goggles. Various shutter devices, both mechanical and electro-optical have been proposed. With the invention of the laser, a new threat to the eyes was created. All of the above-mentioned ways of protecting the eyes have also been usable to some extent against some lasers. With the advent of high-power and rapid rise-time and tunable lasers however, most of the known protective techniques proved inadequate. This has led to the development of such things as spectacles having lenses covered by optical interference filters or Fabry-Perot reflectors, or having lenses or lens coating formed of non-linear optical materials. The non-linear materials may have optical densities dependent on intensity (or power) of incident radiation (photochromic materials). Many of the means now known for protecting eyes against laser radiation work quite well for their intended purpose. They do however, have certain disadvantages. Specifically, when worn as spectacles or goggles, all such means have limited fields of view or angles of protection (or both). Moreover, like all spectacles and goggles, they may be uncomfortable when worn for long periods, will interfer with the use of optical devices such as telescopes, and must be stored and protected when not in use. The instant invention overcomes these disadvantages by being in the form of contact lenses. Although tinted and optically dense contact lenses are known, such lenses are not intended as protectors of the eyes against laser radiation, but are used for cosmetic purposes or as sun glasses. Also known are contact lenses which protect the eyes against ultraviolet radiation; these act by absorbing incident ultraviolet radiation (contact lens sun glasses also operate by absorption).